Plage, sexe panique
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Des cocotiers, du sable, des cocktails, des fruits exotiques, de l'eau…. Des rires, des beignets…. rien ne m'appartient. juste l'idée et la cover


**Os écrit pour un défi du groupe que je co-admin.**

 **Thème: fin des vacances**

 **Mots à placer: Kiwi et planche à repasser**

* * *

Des cocotiers, du sable, des cocktails, des fruits exotiques, de l'eau…. Des rires, des beignets….

Derek Hale se retourna dans son sommeil en grognant légèrement.

Des cocotiers, du sable, des cocktails, des fruits exotiques, de l'eau…. Des rires, des beignets…. Un bip….

Nouveau grognement. Bruit de draps froissés. Derek Hale se retourna encore. C'était quoi ce bruit?

Des cocotiers, du sable, des cocktails, des fruits exotiques, de l'eau…. Des rires, des beignets…. Un bip…. deux bip… une série de bips…

Derek Hale grogna et huma l'air autour de lui sans ouvrir les yeux. Ça commençait à doucement le gonfler d'être encore dans son rêve et en même temps en train de revenir dans le monde réel.

Des cocotiers, du sable, des cocktails, des fruits exotiques, de l'eau…. Des rires, des beignets…. … un cri!

La voix connue de Stiles résonna dans les oreilles du loup. Son amour était en danger? Derek Hale se redressa… pas de Stiles dans la chambre d'hôtel.

Des cocotiers, du sable, des cocktails, des fruits exotiques, de l'eau…. Un ronflement.

Derek Hale se rendormi rapidement…

Des cocotiers, du sable, des cocktails, des fruits exo…

\- Aie… bon sang! Cria le loup en se redressant d'un bond.

Une valise rose venait de lui percuter la tête. Il fusilla du regard son petit ami qui s'en foutait totalement. Il lançait des habits, des palmes, des souvenirs, des papiers dans la valise…

\- Nom de Dieu Stiles, mais qu'est-ce tu fous? Grogna Derek en poussant la valise plus loin et en se levant lentement. Il s'étira à côté du lit et le regard de Stiles glissa sur son corps presque nu et le jeune Stilinski se passa lentement la langue sur les lèvres. Qu'il était sexy son loup-garou d'amour…

Stiles se secoua et reprit son lancé d'habits et de matériel en tout genre.

\- On prend l'avion dans une heure! Cria Stiles en agitant les bras.

Il se mit à courir partout et Derek le regarda faire en se grattant la nuque. Il pencha la tête d'un côté, puis de l'autre et prit son portable sur la table de nuit. Il sourit en regardant l'écran. C'est bien ce qui lui semblait…

Un caleçon, un t-shirt. Une chaussette, un dépliant publicitaire…

Tout volait dans la pièce pour atterrir plus ou moins dans la valise ouverte sur le lit. Derek hésitait à laisser son petit ami et à partir prendre le petit déjeuner dans la salle commune de l'hôtel. Un bon petit cocktail de fruits exotiques et deux kiwis à la cuillère, voilà ce dont il avait envie maintenant. Il s'habilla.

Un boxer, une veste, une boîte de préservatifs, un coussin…

Arrivèrent sur Derek qui fuit quelques mètres plus loin vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

\- Tu ne vas pas m'aider? S'étonna Stiles.

\- J'ai faim.

\- Tu n'es qu'un égoïste de loup. Tu ne peux pas m'emmener en vacances et ensuite ne t'occuper que de ton cul.

\- Je ne me suis pas assez occupé du tien tu trouves?

\- Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire Derek.

Derek fronça les sourcils et partit. Il laissa Stiles dans son délire de tout envoyer en l'air de si bon matin.

* * *

Stiles fulminait tout seul dans la chambre en pliant les habits du mieux qu'il pouvait pour que ces abrutis rentrent dans la valise. Ils auraient dû prendre chacun une valise, ça aurait été plus simple…

\- Si j'avais été comme lui une bébête poilue, monsieur le loup n'aurait pas pu fuir et aurait été obligé de m'aider. Alors c'est ça, on m'emmène en vacances et on m'abandonne. Fichu loup va! Quelle idée tu as encore eue Stiles de te mettre en couple avec un crétin comme Derek.

Stiles cria un coup pour calmer ses nerfs et boucla enfin la valise. Bordel… une fois arrivé à la maison, il pourra se jeter sur sa table à repasser, y aura du boulot pour quelques jours.

\- Puisque c'est comme ça, je m'en vais sans lui. Il rentrera à Beacon Hills comme il voudra, je m'en balance. Monsieur veut jouer? Ok, je vais pas me retenir.

Et Stiles quitta la chambre.

* * *

Deux kiwis, deux tartines, un jus de fruits, deux morceaux de fromage plus tard, Derek remonta à sa chambre et la trouva vide… sans blague… Stiles était quand même idiot parfois. Le loup haussa les épaules et entra dans la salle de bain. Il sourit en voyant la grande baignoire et se souvient du bon moment passé avec Stiles là-dedans le soir d'avant. Il entra dans la douche après s'être déshabillé et profita de l'eau chaude et de la cabine pour lui tout seul. Stiles prenait de la place mine de rien quand il était là à sans arrêt bouger et vouloir toucher le corps du loup-garou le plus possible. Derek grogna… Stiles était partit maintenant…

* * *

Un trajet en bus, de la marche à pied, une bouteille d'eau vidée d'une traite, une valise derrière lui, un sac au dos, une casquette sur la tête, de la sueur en grande quantité…

Stiles se tenait dans le hall de l'aéroport et gémit de frustration au milieu de la salle d'attente…. Quel abruti il était… vraiment. Il venait d'abandonner Derek. Est-ce que c'était la fin de leur couple maintenant? Sûrement. Le jeune homme avait envie de pleurer mais se retint. Il se dirigea vers le tableau d'affichage des horaires de vol et se figea… Merde!

* * *

Des cocotiers, du sable, des cocktails, des fruits exotiques, de l'eau…. Des rires, des beignets….

Derek était couché dans le lit king size et ronflait doucement. Il avait finit par se recoucher, il ne voulait pas partir de la chambre. Stiles reviendrait sûrement.

Des cocotiers, du sable, des cocktails, des fruits exotiques, de l'eau…. Des rires, des beignets…. Une porte qui claque… un souffle haletant…

\- Connard de loup… tu ne pouvais… pas me le dire non?

Derek ouvrit un œil… finit le doux rêve, Stiles était revenu.

\- J'ai préféré te laisser t'en rendre compte toi-même mon amour.

\- Et tu te permets de m'appeler mon amour. Je rêve ou quoi? Tu m'as laissé aller seul me ridiculiser à l'aéroport… alors qu'on rentre que dans une semaine…

\- Oui, j'avoue. En même temps, si tu n'étais pas aussi impulsif, tu aurais pris le temps de regarder au choix, le réveil, ton portable ou la date sur les billets d'avion. Maintenant viens te coucher vers moi, j'ai cru comprendre que tu voulais que je m'occupe de ton cul?

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, mais sourit et se précipita vers son loup d'amour.

* * *

Un gémissement, deux gémissements, un cri, un râle, des draps en désordre, un ressort de lit qui se fait entendre… le silence…. Des souffles courts, un bruit de baiser mouillé….

Stiles se pelotonna contre son loup.

\- Bon… on a prévu quoi pour cette dernière semaine de vacances alors?

Plage, sexe, cocktails, sexe, baignade, sexe, repas délicieux, sexe…. Joli programme, pensa le loup.

\- On verra… pour samedi prochain. C'est moi qui mets le réveil. La valise dans la tête ce matin, j'ai pas vraiment apprécié on va dire.

\- Je suis tellement désolé. Promis, la vraie fin des vacances sera meilleure que la fausse de ce matin. On commencera à préparer la valise au moins un jour avant…

Derek acquiesça et ferma les yeux en serrant son humain contre lui.

Des cocotiers, du sexe, du sable, de sexe, des cocktails, du sexe, des fruits exotiques, du sexe, de l'eau , du sexe…. Des rires, du sexe, des beignets, du sexe…. Plage, sexe, cocktails, sexe, baignade, sexe, repas délicieux, sexe…. C'était reparti pour encore une semaine complète.


End file.
